mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The War Era
World War III was a series of battles and wars throughout Earth 2 that started with the War in the Republic of My. Once the first war took place, wars exploded around Earth 2, including The War Of The Minecraft Republic, The War In New ZeaLOL, The War In Southeast LOLsia, the War In GeoROFLgia, the major War in the ROFL Island Chain and many many more. The mastermind behind World War 3 was the Supreme AI. Many very important people died during World War Three, such as Lev Roflzov, a CLPA commander who was once a high ranking USSR official, who was brutally killed with a chainsaw by Pieboy6000, after Pieboy was freed by EASlol, Natesworld2k, Kittz, Thunderbirds101 and Tactic Advisor Nikolai. SlainEnder also died when Emergencyranger88 executed him. Declarations Of War And Some Events Durring WWIII *'7/20/11' South My declares war on North My, triggering the War in the Republic of My. *1/3/12 - VietLOL Declares War On itaLOL. Reason: ItaLOL launching a full Scale Invasion of the Country *'1/30/12' - USSR Declares War On GeoROFLgia, Reason: Tensions Etc. *'2/4/12' - The Republic Of Minecraft Declares War On IROFLaq, Reason: Nuclear Strike Against The Towns Of Movez And Nomez *'2/4/12' VietLOL Declares War On IROFLaq, Reason: Assisting Minecraft. *'2/4/12' IreLOL declares war on IROFLaq. Reason: Assisting Minecraft and VietLOL. *'2/5/12' The USSR defeats and conquers GeoROFLgia when GeoROFLgian forces rebel against their commanders. *'2/23/12' The USSR invades and annexes LOLmania after TTSMaster23 betrays them. *'2/28/12' VietLOL Declares war on The Communist Linux Penguin Army. Reason: Nuking several Allies of VietLOL *'2/28/12' IreLOL declares war on the CLPA. Reason: Nuking several allies of IreLOL. *'2/29/12' LOLstria-HungLOLy Declares War On The USSR, Minecraft And Other World Powers *'3/1/12' Minecraft Declares War On LOLstria-HungLOLy, Reason: Nuclear Strike Against The Town Of Rave *'3/1/12' VietLOL Declares war on LOLbodia. Reason: Terrorist attack involving A LOLbodian by the name of LOL ROFLsen *'3/1/12' VietLOL also Declares war on LOLstria-HungLOLy. Reason: Some members Participated in the Terrorist Attack in LOLanoi International Airport and Nuclear Strike Against the Town Of Ha-LOL, VietLOL. *'3/1/12' The USSR suddenly invades LOLtvia without any given reason. *'3/2/12' IreLOL declares war on LOLstria-HungLOLy. Reason: Attempting to attack DubLOL. *'3/4/12' Loltvia and the USSR sign a cease fire. *'3/14/12' ChiLOL Declares War On Minecraft. Reason: Nuclear Strike On LOL-Kong. *'3/14/12' LOLmany Signs An Alliance With The CLPA, Because Of This, Minecraft Declares War On LOLmany *'3/16/12 '''Pieboy gives the order for USSR troops to start invade LOLgolia. *'3/18/12''' LOLmany Declares War On VietLOL. Reason: Surprise attack on one of their Outposts in Rural LOLmany) *'3/18/12' The USSR Declares War On LOLustria-HungLOLy, Reason: Attempting To Attack Soviet Protected Ground *'3/15/12' LOLustria-HungLOLy Launches Another Nuclear Missile at FROFLance. The Nuke Impacted Near PaROFLis. causing sporadic areas of intense Damage. FROFLance delcares war on LOLustria-HungLOLy, and launches a nuclear retaliation against Lolustria-HungLOLy. *'3/19/12 - '''Froflance launches a nuclear first-strike against the USSR, resulting in a nuclear war between the two nations. Froflance and the USSR launch 500 nukes at each other, Lolkraine launches 50 at Froflance. The war is quickly called to an end after death tolls reach the millions in the USSR and Froflance. *'3/20/12:' LOLmany Launches a surprise attack on one of LOLs's Military Bases. As a result, LOLs Declares war on the CLPA powers *'4/24/12 - Several key space stations above Earth 2 are attacked by Reapers. It is discovered that Linux Anna is alive and that she is controlling the Reapers. *'''4/29/12 Minecraft Invades LOLustria-HungLOLy *'5/1/12 '''LOLustria-HungLOLy invades LOLkraine and LOLmania. Other Notable events *'3/1/12''' The USSR suddenly invades LOLtvia, the LOLtvian forces fight as hard as they can to stop the unprovoked attack. *2 hours later - The USSR suddenly invades LOLthuania and EstLOLnia, the USSR's allies become wary of this. *'3/15/12' ChiLOL declares peace between Minecraft and ChiLOL after EASlol agrees to pay for the damages. ChiLOL threatens VietLOL to pay the full $10,000,000 worth of damage, or they will attack VietLOL. *Four hours Later: VietLOL pays the $10,000,000 worth of damage. ChiLOL stops threatening VietLOL, however they break they alliance. *'4/23/12' Natesworld2K, not wanting a new Nazi Empire, invades LOLmany, ItaLOL, and PolLOLd, backed by allied countries. *'2/14/12 '''LOLpoleon LOLnaparte allies with ChiLOLe *'4/29/12''' Minecraft Launches A Sudden Invasion Of LOLustria-HungLOLy *'5/12/12' VietLOL suddenly Launches a Campaign to Liberate LOLbya, Whih fell under LOLman Control Major Battles During World War III *The Battle For The Russian LOLeration (2011, CLPA Victory) *The Battle Of LOLcraftia (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOLscow (2012, Allied Victory) *Operation Electromagnetic Doom (2012, CLPA Victory) *The First Battle For The Emergencyranger tower (2012, Draw) *The Second Battle for the EmergencyRanger Tower (2012, Allied Victory) *The Third Battle For The EmergencyRanger Tower (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For T'bisilol (2012, USSR Victory) *The Battle Of LOLchurest (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of Verdon, FROFLance (2012, CLPA Victory) *The Battle For The Valley Of The Four Winds (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For Ching-LOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of BaghLOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of Acherus (2012, CLPA Victory) *The Battle Of Lulzcraft Island (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle for LOLmania (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOLanoi, VietLOL (2012, Allied Victory (although LOLanoi was hit by a strategic nuclear missile)) *The Battle of DubLOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOL York City (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For The Presidential Code (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For The Russian Citadel (2012, Allied Victory)' *The Battle for ER88 City, VietLOL (Ongoing as of episode 3 of The War in the VietLOLese Islands) *The Second Battle for LOLanoi (Also Ongoing as of episode 3 of the War In the VietLOLese Islands) *The Battle For AtLOLta, GeoROFLgia (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle for LOLtvia (2012, USSR v LOLtvia, Cease-Fire called) *The Battle For Ching-LOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For TehLOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle of Lollogramia (USSR vs Pony-Occupied Lollogramia, USSR Victory) *The Battle of Loldon (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOLeena (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle for Hi-LOL (2012-2013. Ongoing) *The Battle For VietLOL(VietLOL Vs ItaLOL, VietLOLese Victory) *The Second Battle for VietLOL (2012, VietLOL Vs The Windows 7 Army, Ongoing) *The Battle Of The Storm (2012, CLPA Victory) *The Battle for Lolgolia (2012 USSR Victory, USSR vs Lolgolia) *The Third Battle For VietLOL (2012, VietLOL VS The Loscuts: OnGoing ATM) *The Third Battle For LOLanoi (2013, Currently Ongoing) *The Russo-Froflench War (2012, USSR vs Froflance, Nuclear Draw) *The Equestrian War (2012, Allied Victory) Allied Nations *The Republic Of Minecraft *United LOLs of ROFLica *United Speakonian Soviet Republic (Left all wars except the War in the ROFL Island Chain) *VietLOL *IreLOL *Great LOLtain *AustROFLia *MexiLOL *LOLnada *South Koroflia *Eastern IROFLaq *West IROFLaq *ChiLOL *IROFLan *FROFLance *LOLkraine *The Republic Of My CLPA Axis Nations *LOLmany *LOLmania *LOLbodia *The Communist Lulz Brigade *ItaLOL *LOLbya (ItaLOL) *The Soviet Lulz Brigade (Dissolved) *LOLustria-HungLOLy *LOLgaria *PolLOLd *LOLpan *The Czech ROFLpublic *LOLvakia *Soviet VietLULZ Brigade Other involved nations *LOLtvia *Lollogramia (Defeated) *LOLgypt *LOLgolia *Equestria (Defeated) Planets *Earth 2 *Jupiter 7 Category:Earth 2 Time Periods Category:Wars Category:Earth 2 Time Periods Category:Wars